The Mysterious Institute for Troubled Boys
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic and Edd end up on some type of institution due to a case of mistaken identity; Sonic quickly adjusts to his new surroundings while Edd plans on escaping while at the same time Rayman, Jackie, Ed, and Rock try to find out where they are being held. Meanwhile; Eddy becomes Glomgold's caddy, but the two run into trouble with a gopher.
1. New Surroundings

In the McDuck Mall; Sonic was in his lawfirm/sporting goods store looking at some paper as Edd appeared with a cup of coffee.

"Your coffee Mr. Hedgehog." said Edd.

"Please, call me Sonic." said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Right." said Edd, "Sonic."

Sonic drank his coffee.

"Mmm, this is good." said Sonic.

Then two cops appeared.

"Alright, hands up." said one of the cops.

The two became confused.

"Why?" said Edd.

"You're both under arrest." said the second cops.

The two became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

The first cop then smacked Sonic across the face with his nightstick, knocking him on the ground.

"No questioning an officer of the law." said the cop.

"This is police brutality." said Sonic.

He was smacked by the same cop again.

"No saying police brutality." said the cop.

Edd became shocked and put both his hands in the air.

He then looked at the readers.

"This is uncool, somebody should investigate these cops." said Edd.

The second cop then smacked Edd across the face, knocking him out.

"No saying cops should be investigated or breaking the fourth wall." said the second cop.

Later; the four were on a speedboat.

Sonic and Edd had blindfolds on over their eyes.

"Where are we heading?" said Sonic.

The first cop smacked Sonic across the face again.

"NO ASKING WHERE WE ARE GOING!" shouted the First Cop.

"Oh brother." Said Edd.

The Second Cop kicked Edd in the nuts.

"NO SAYING OH BROTHER!" shouted The Second Cop.

The boat then stopped on an island with a building similar to Alcatraz.

The cops pushed the two out of the boat before removing their blindfolds.

"Enjoy your stay inside that building." the first cop said.

The boat then disappeared as tons of guards appeared and dragged Sonic and Edd off.

"WHAT DID I DO!" shouted Sonic.

A Guard kicked Sonic.

"NO SAYING WHAT DID I DO!" shouted the Guard

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted Edd

Another guard smacked Edd.

"NO SHOUTING SERIOUSLY!" He shouted.

Sonic and Edd looked at each other and did some miming, but were smacked by the guards.

"NO MIMING!" yelled the guards.

The group then appeared at some type of chute and the guards stuffed Edd in it before he slid down.

Edd kept on sliding before eventually landing in a ball pit.

The hat wearing teen groaned before popping out of the ball pit, only for Sonic to appear and land on him.

The two groaned and looked all over the place to see tons of teen and pre-teen boys in purple suits conversing and having fun with each other.

"Huh?" said Edd.

The other boys stopped what they were doing and turned to the two in confusion.

"Uh, hi." said Sonic.

"NEW FRIENDS!" said a red haired preteen.

Everyone cheered as a blonde and long haired teenager appeared with two suits and placed them on Sonic and Edd.

"Welcome to the Mysterious Institute for Troubled Boys, or M.I.T.B for short." said the teenager.

"What is this place?" said Edd.

"Oh it's somewhat of a reform school for bad boys." said the teenager, "Enjoy your stay."

He walked off.

"Reform school? Huh, this looks more like a scrapped idea for an attraction in Disney World." said Sonic.

"I don't quite get what kind of a place we're in." said Edd.

Sonic saw a brochure and picked it up before opening it up.

"It says here that the philosophy of the M.I.T.B is that bad children need love, respect, and fun." said Sonic.

Edd became confused and looked at the brochure.

"What kind of a pholosophy is that?" said Edd.

"A very awesome one. It's a good thing we're now juvenile delinquents, because in my upcoming film, I'm considered a juvenile delinquent." said Sonic.

Edd gulped.

"I don't even belong here, what are we going to do?" said Edd.

"I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to take advantage of everything this place has to offer." said Sonic.

He walked off.

Edd started shivering in fear and saw a wall phone.

He then did some thinking.

Back in the McDuck Mall; Ray, Jackie, and Ed walked into the lawfirm/sporting goods store with Carl's JR bags and looked around.

"Hello, Sonic, Double D?" said Ray.

"Where did they go?" said Jackie.

"We're gone for only fifteen minutes, and already they leave." said Ed.

Then a phone started ringing and Jackie picked it up.

"Sonic and Rayman Lawfirm/Sporting Goods, how can I help you?" said Jackie.

A split screen appeared and a still panicking Edd was on the other line.

"Me and Sonic are in some type of reform school called the Mysterious Institute for Troubled Boys in an unknown location and we need to get out of here." said Edd.

Ray is shocked and laughed.

"Yeah right." He said.

Edd reached into the other split screen and pulled Ray's head over, making the man shocked.

"Whoa, I had no idea such a place existed." said Ray.

His head returned to it's place.

"We need help." said Edd.

"You sure, cause from what I saw, Sonic was about to dive into a swimming pool full of hot fudge syrup." said Ray.

Sure enough; Sonic was diving into a swimming pool full of hot fudge syrup.

He popped out of the syrup chuckling.

"This place is amazing." said Sonic.

"Alright well I need to get out of here." said Edd.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out." said Jackie.

She hung up the phone as the split screen on Edd's side disappeared.

"You've got nothing, don't you?" said Ray.

"I've got nothing." said Jackie.

Ed just ate Ray's head.

But Ray pulled out a smilar head.

"I've got an option, but it's a last resort." said Ray.

"What is that?" said Ed.

"We get that blue haired Kanker sister to help us out." said Ray.

Ed is mad.

"We're not relying on that." said Ed.

"That's why I said it's a last resort." said Ray.

"He's right, if we can't find out where Double D and Sonic are, then we'll have no choice but to rely on Marie to find those two." said Jackie.

Ray started doing some internet work on his phone.

"I've got nothing on this place." said Ray.

Ed sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll do all we can to find this weird institute place." said Ray.

"But if all else fails, then we're going to have to get Marie Kanker involved." said Jackie.

However Marie came by and she is mad.

"Get me involved with what?" said Marie.

"Nothing." said Jackie.

"Sorry Marie, but we're closing now." said Ray.

"But you're wide open." said Marie.

Ray pushed Marie away from the business and pushed a button, making tons of doors and laser bars appear, blocking the business.

The limbless hero sighed in relief.

"Who do we know that's good at finding places that're unknown?" said Ed.

The group did some thinking.


	2. Glomgold and Eddy

With Eddy; he was outside a country club and listened into something.

He pulled out a piece of paper and pen before writing down a number.

"There we go." said Eddy.

He saw two women switching places at a desk before entering the building and walking to the desk.

"How can I help you?" said the receptionist.

"I'm member number 23-54." said Eddy.

The woman typed stuff down on a computer before looking at Eddy.

"You're Flintheart Glomgold?" said the woman.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah sure, I'm him." said Eddy.

"You don't look anything like an overweight duck with a grey beard." said the woman.

"I finally decided to do away with all that duck like stuff." said Eddy.

"But where's your scottish accent?" said the woman.

"I took some Canadian accent classes." said Eddy.

"Good enough, enjoy your stay Glomgold." said the woman.

Eddy walked off snickering.

"Sucker." said Eddy.

But then he bumped into someone and saw that it was an angry Flintheart Glomgold.

Eddy shrieked in shock.

"So you were trying to pass yourself off as me and steal my membership number huh?" said Glomgold.

Eddy nodded.

Glomgold chuckled.

Eddy became confused.

"Did I miss something?" said Eddy.

"You're just like me when I was young, always causing tons of trouble." said Glomgold.

Eddy is more confused.

"So your not mad?" He asked. "Because I'm confused."

Flintheart smirked.

"Nah I'll let this slide." He said.

"Okay?" said Eddy.

"Tell you what, there's a gold tournament happening in this club, how would you like to be my caddy?" said Glomgold.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Eh." said Eddy.

"A chance to bask in the collective glory of victory?" said Glomgold.

"No." said Eddy.

Glomgold groaned before pulling out a fifty dollar bill.

"I tip by the hole." said Glomgold.

Eddy smiled.

"Deal." He said.

He took the fifty dollar bill.

Later; the two were at a golf course outside the building.

Eddy was currently holding Glomgold's golf bag.

Glomgold smirked.

"Finally, a chance to become the winner of a golf tournament. My moment to shine. CADDY, MY CLUBS!" yelled Glomgold.

Eddy just stuck out a hand.

Glomgold groaned.

"Ok fine." He said and handed him $100.00

Eddy smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you." said Eddy.

Glomgold then pulled a pledge golf club out and hit the ball, sending it flying.

The duck laughed.

"Caddy, get the cart." said Glomgold.

Eddy stuck out a hand.

Glomgold gave the trouble maker $100.

Eddy walked off before returning with a golf cart with Glomgold's face on it.

Glomgold entered the cart before driving off.

Eddy smiled.

"Easiest money I'll be making." said Eddy.

The two then appeared next to Glomgold's clubs and they inspected the area.

"What do you think?" said Glomgold.

Eddy pulled out a golf club.

"Seven iron." said Eddy.

Glomgold smiled and handed Eddy $200.00.

Eddy pulled out the seven iron and gave it to Glomgold.

Glomgold got ready to hit the ball.

He held the club back a bit and swung it, knocking the ball into the hole.

"Two hits on a par five." Glomgold said before chuckling, "With you around, I just might be able to win this tournament."

He then laughed.

"Laugh with me caddy." said Glomgold.

He gave Eddy $200.00.

Eddy started laughing.


	3. The Search is On

In Jaime and Rock's apartment; Rock was in the living room reading a newspaper as Jaime walked to the door.

"Okay Rock, now I'm going to go to work. Just stay out of trouble until I get back." said Jaime.

"That's very unlikely." said Rock.

"I know." said Jaime.

He left the apartment.

Rock sighed.

"This is boring already." said Rock, "Can't even find a job on this planet to keep people off of my back."

A knocking sound was heard and Rock walked to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Ray, Jackie, and Ed on the other side.

He put his emo hair over his left eye up and opened the door.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ray, Jackie, and Ed screamed.

"Never show us that very ugly eye whenever we show up." said Jackie, "It's to disturbing to look at."

Rock groaned.

"I'm trying to be more open." said Rock.

Ray flipped the emo hair back over Rock's left eye, covering it up.

Ed gulped.

"Please don't do that again." said Ed.

"Anyways, what can I do for you?" said Rock.

"Well, Sonic and Edd wound up in a place called the Mysterious Institute for Troubled Boys, and we have no idea where it's at." said Jackie.

Rock nodded.

"Alright, come on in." said Rock.

The group walked into the apartment as Rock closed the door.

"So, any ideas on why?" said Rock.

"Not a clue, but odds are that Edd's doing terribly while Sonic is having the time of his life." said Ray.

In the M.I.T.B; Sonic was karaoke singing.

Edd was currently looking at blue print's for the entire building.

"This might work." said Edd.

He looked at an air vent and opened it up before climbing into it.

Later; the sock headed Ed managed to climb out of the air vent to the outside of the building, only to see some guards looking at him.

Edd chuckled nervously.

Sonic was next to the pool table eating a chili dog when Edd fell into the ball pit.

"First try at escaping?" said Sonic.

"Yeah unfortunatly." said Edd.

"Look, just forget about trying to escape and enjoy yourself. This place has jawbreakers." said Sonic.

Edd sighed.

"Well I do love Jawbreakers." He said.

Later; the two were sitting at a table.

Sonic was eating some ice cream with hot fudge syrup while Edd was sucking on a jawbreaker in his mouth.

"Question, how is it your able to fit a huge jawbreaker in your mouth, and how does your cheek get so big when you do pull off such a feat?" said Sonic.

Edd turned to Sonic.

"I've been wondering that myself. Trust me on this though my friend Eddy loves a certain kind of Jawbreaker from another country." Said Edd.

Sonic nodded.

"Right." said Sonic.

Edd started looking at the blue prints again.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

"I'm not even fit to be in a place like this." said Edd.

"No duh, you're not even physically fit." said Sonic.

Edd glared at him.

"You don't look fit either." said Edd.

"I run hour long marathons in only seconds or minutes." said Sonic.

Edd sighed.

"Look, I just want to get out of this place fast." said Edd.

Sonic laughed.

"Of course you do, but I don't." said Sonic.

"Just help me break out of this place and you can return to what you want to do." said Edd.

Sonic laughed

"Sure thing Double D." said Sonic.

Back in Rock and Jaime's apartment; Rock was doing some work on a computer.

Rock yawned.

"There's nothing about this M.I.T.B place." said Rock.

"Try hacking the government mainframe." said Ray.

Jackie and Ed turned to Ray confused.

"What, he's got lots of clearence." said Ray.

"I doubt he has that kind of clearence." said Jackie.

"Done." said Rock.

Everyone became shocked.

"According to this; the Mysterious Institute for Troubled Boys was developed by the government some hundred years ago as a reform school that abused all the boys who went into becoming well behaved." said Rock.

"Wow, and people give villains a hard time for showing no concern for innocent lives." said Ray.

"Yeah." said Ed.

"But thirty years later, the institute changed it's ways by giving the boys who showed up tons of love." said Rock.

"What is this, Paddington 2?" said Jackie.

Ray shook his head.

"Anything on where the place is at?" said Ray.

"Nope, technically it doesn't even exist. One of the American government's well kept secrets." said Rock.

Ray growled.

'Well, another dead end." said Ray.

Rock saw something and became shocked.

"Hold on, take a look at this." said Rock.

Everyone looked at the computer and saw mug shots of two characters who looked like Sonic and Edd, but the two had eye patches over their left eyes.

"Hey, that guy looks like Double D." said Ed.

"Yeah but he's muscular and has a metal arm." Said Ray.

"And take a look at the Sonic looking guy." said Jackie, "He's got robotic legs."

Ed nodded.

"I'm getting a bit of a Darth Maul vibe from this guy." said Ed.

Rock became confused and turned to Jackie.

The skateboarding girl just shook her head.

"He's a character from Star Wars Prequel Series." Said Jackie.

"Right." said Rock.

"But why would Sonic and Edd end up in that institute?" said Ray.

The group did some thinking.

Ed snapped his fingers.

"I've got it, Sonic and Edd were mistaken for those two nut jobs." said Ed.

Everyone glared at Ed.

"You seriously think that?" said Jackie.

"No, I know that." said Ed.

Ray nodded.

"Okay, but what're we going to do now?" said Ray, "We've got to find this institute and these other bozo's who look like our friends."

Rock laughed.

"Don't worry about that, I'll search for the institute, just find the trouble makers." said Rock.

"Right." said Ray.

He walked to the window and climbed out onto the fire escape.

"Couldn't have used the door?" said Rock.


	4. Gopher Troubles

Back at the golf course; Glomgold was still golfing.

He managed to hit a golf ball in some sand.

The duck groaned.

"Not the sand, every golfer's worst enemy." said Glomgold.

Eddy nodded.

"Even I know that and I don't normally play Golf." said Eddy.

"Caddy, which club should I use?" said Glomgold.

Eddy stuck a hand out and Glomgold gave the scamming teen $200.00.

The teen then pulled out an iron club and gave it to Glomgold.

"Nice choice." said Glomgold.

He then hit the ball which then landed in the hole.

"Par four with four hits." said Glomgold.

Eddy smiled.

"I know." said Eddy.

The two got into their golf cart and drove off.

Unknown to them someone was watching and it was the Gopher(Caddy Shack Films).

The Gopher chuckled before going down into a hole.

The two were now at another golf spot and Glomgold set a ball on the ground before Eddy gave him a driver club.

The duck in return gave Eddy $300.00.

"Your much better then my nemisis's nephew. At least he didn't take my wallet." said Glomgold.

"Oh I'm sure he was lots of trouble." said Eddy.

"He is." said Glomgold.

Glomgold then managed to hit the ball very hard that it went flying into the hole it was ment to go into.

Glomgold is shocked and smiled and he gave Eddy his wallet.

"Consider this a raise since I'm in a good mood." He said.

Eddy snickered.

"Sucker." He thought.

Then the ball went flying out of the hole.

Glomgold became very shocked.

"What the?" said Glomgold.

Eddy was also shocked.

"What was that all about?" said Eddy.

They went to the hole.

Glomgold peaked into it.

"Hmm." said Glomgold.

Then a ball hit one of his eyes.

The second richest duck screamed in pain before falling on the ground.

"MY EYE, CADDY, HELP ME!" yelled Glomgold.

Eddy stuck a hand out.

Glomgold grabbed the hand and Eddy pulled him out.

Glomgold smiled and gave Eddy $900.00.

"Good help, good help." said Glomgold.

"I know." said Eddy.

"What do you suppose that was?" said Glomgold.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Gopher." said Eddy.

Glomgold laughed.

"Yeah right." said Glomgold.

"No really, have you not seen Caddyshack?" said Eddy.

"Good point." said Glomgold.

He and Eddy looked back in the hole.

"We should do something about this pest." said Glomgold.


	5. Escape Plans

Back at the institute; Sonic and Edd were next to a water slide.

"According to my calculations, there should be a hole somewhere in this swimming pool I can escape into." said Edd.

Sonic laughed.

"If that's so, then you'd better get a new escaping partner, because I can't even swim." said Sonic.

Edd groaned.

"What good are you?" said Edd.

He jumped into the pool and swam towards a circle cut out before pulling it out, revealing an opening which he then swam into.

Later; Edd swam out to the surface of the ocean, only to see some more guards on boats surrounding him.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Edd

A guard hit him.

"NO SHOUTING OH COME ON!" They shouted.

Back inside the building; Sonic was back at the ball pit when Edd fell into it.

"Got another idea?" said Sonic.

Edd just punched Sonic.

Sonic looked at where Edd punched him.

"That is just sad." said Sonic.

Later; the two were at a doorway with some type of key card device.

"Any ideas?" said Sonic.

"Just one." said Edd.

He pulled out some type of hard drive chip and placed it close to the device which then beeped before the door opened up.

Edd then walked into the door and saw that it was dark.

"Where's the light switch?" said Edd.

The lights turned on and Edd saw tons of guards glaring at him.

"Oh boy." said Edd.

One of the guards then smacked Edd.

"NO SAYING OH BOY!" yelled the guard.

Edd fell in the ball pit again where Sonic was waiting with a bowl of cookies and cream ice cream with hot fudge syrup.

"Another failure?" said Sonic.

Later; Sonic and Edd managed to pull a toilet out of it's stall, revealing a huge hole in the area.

"Good luck, you'll need it." said Sonic.

Edd put on a biohazard suit before climbing down the hole.

Sonic pushed the toilet back in place before leaving the bathroom.

Edd started going through the sewer system and stopped upon seeing tons of guards in biohazard suits.

Edd shook his head in annoyance.

One of the guards smacked him.

"NO SHAKING YOUR HEAD IN ANNOYANCE!" yelled a guard.

Edd out of the biohazard suit fell back into the ball pit where Sonic was standing next to it wearing some laser tag equiptment.

"Just call it quits." said Sonic.

He then fired at someone else in laser tag equiptment.

Later; Edd was next to a window with Sonic.

Sonic pushed open the window.

"Be free I guess." said Sonic.

Edd climbed out of the window and started to walk away, only to bump into some more guards.

He sighed and held his arms out.

"Alright, just get this over with." said Edd.

"Wow, he took the fun out of this." said a guard.

Edd fell into the ball pit one last time where Sonic was waiting with a Nintendo Switch Pro controller.

"Going to give up this time?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I might as well. All my plans have gone down the crapper." said Edd.

"Want to play Kirby Star Allies?" said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Alright." said Edd.

The two walked off.

Meanwhile in a warehouse; the two Sonic and Edd lookalikes walked into the place with tons of Carl's Jr bags.

"Who would have thought that stealing other people's Carl's Jr meals would satisfy us greatly?" the hedgehog said sounding like the original Spyro.

"Not me." the human said sounding like Patchy the Pirate.

The two laughed but were punched very hard by one of Rayman's floating fists.

The limbless hero then entered the warehouse.

"To simple of a find." said Ray.

The teens saw Ray and became confused.

"Who are you?" said the human.

"The guy who's going to bring you both in." said Ray.

The teens became mad.

"As if." said the hedgehog.

He ran towards Ray and tried to punch him, but the limbless hero moved out of the way very quickly.

The human turned his robotic arm into a cannon and aimed it at Ray before firing a laser at the limbless hero who moved his head out of the way before punching the human, knocking him out.

The hedgehog became mad.

"That was my best friend." said the hedgehog.

He ran towards Ray who just punched the hedgehog really hard, knocking him out as well.

"Well, there's a day well spent." said Ray.


	6. Destroying the Golf Course

Back at the golf course; Glomgold was dragging tons of weapons.

"This should teach that gopher." said Glomgold.

He gave Eddy $500.00.

Eddy grabbed an RPG and gave it to Glomgold.

The duck aimed it at the hole.

"Hasta la vista, baby." said Glomgold.

He fired a rocket and an explosion covered the place before it cleared up, revealing Eddy and Glomgold were covered in soot.

"This is more unusual then that one episode of CSI I saw the other day." said Eddy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A bunch of cops were blocking a roadway to a white van.

"Come out with your hands up and slowly approach us." said a cop.

Then Barney the Dinosaur came out of the van with both his hands behind his head and started walking towards the cops.

He then drew out a pistol and started shooting at the cops.

The cops started firing at Barney as well before he fell to the ground dead.

The cops went to the corpse.

One of them felt the pulse of the dinosaur.

"He's dead." said the cop.

The cops then cheered.

"We got him." said another cop.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"It was interesting and disturbing all at once." said Eddy.

Later; Glomgold placed a stick of dynamite into the hole before lighting it and walking off with Eddy.

"This'll be good." said Glomgold.

But the stick of dynamite went into Glomgold's hat before exploding, leaving him covered in soot.

The Scottish duck groaned in annoyance.

Later; he started placing loads of plastic explosives around the entire golf course.

"Let's see that gopher try to ruin my fun now." said Glomgold.

He placed one plastic explosive inside a hole before walking over to a tree where Eddy was at.

"Caddy, set off the bombs." said Glomgold.

He gave Eddy $500.00.

Eddy then pushed a plunger down and tons of explosions rocked the entire golf course.

The Gopher started wimpering and running around his caves.

Around the entire golf course; Spongebob was trying to hit a ball but the explosions made him slip over onto the ground.

Everyone is shocked.

"Well this is unusual, we're not even on an earthquake hotspot." said Spongebob.

Glomgold nodded.

"Agreed." said Glomgold, "Let's get out of here."

Everyone started to run off.

Outside the course; everyone who was in the club looked on as the entire golfing area was set ablaze.

"Well, no one did any thinking." said Eddy.

"Yeah, but it should have done that gopher in real good." said Glomgold.

Later; the flames cleared off and the gopher emerged from a hole covered in soot.

The gopher coughed a bit before chuckling.


	7. Busting Out

Back at Rock's apartment; Rock was still on his laptop doing some work when Ray entered with the knocked out teenagers.

"Got em, any luck?" said Ray.

The others shook their heads.

"Not a one." said Jackie.

Ray shook his head.

"Alright, time for plan B." said Ray.

"I hope we didn't have to go that route." said Ed.

Ray pulled out his phone and dialed a number before pushing the speaker icon.

A split screen appeared and Marie Kanker who was sitting in a room in her trailer heard a phone ringing before picking it up and answering it.

"Hello?" said Marie.

"Marie Kanker, this is Rayman." said Ray.

Marie became confused.

"How'd you get this number?" said Marie.

"I've got the phone number of some guy from the future, but that's not important right now. What is important is that we need your help." said Ray.

"Here, here." said Jackie.

"Yes sir." said Rock.

"I'm reluctant." said Ed.

Marie scoffed.

"Now you want my help, whatever happened to not wanting to get me involved unless it was a last resort? Forget it, I'm not helping." said Marie.

Rock growled.

"Okay, if and when we find and get to this M.I.T.B place, Sonic will obviously be alive, but Double D will have already been fitted for a halo." said Rock.

Marie became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Marie.

The splitscreen on her side disappeared and a door bell sound was heard.

Ray turned off his phone and walked to the door and opened it up, revealing Marie Kanker now dressed as a Navy sailor.

The limbless hero chuckled.

"Good timing." he said before becoming confused, "And why're you dressed like a sailor for the navy?"

"I stopped at a costume shop before coming here." Marie said before entering the house as Ray closed the door.

"Wow, you figure on having an ending where a sailor shows up and picks his/her lover up off the ground and leaving the area while the person who's being carried puts the hat on their head?" said Jackie.

"I'd prefer an ending where the two get married." said Rock.

Ed punched Rock in the chest very hard, but grabbed his hand in pain.

"Owchy." said Ed.

"Yeah, I've gone through some very tough training to withstand any kind of punch thrown at me." said Rock.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." said Ray.

Rock nodded.

"How true." said Rock.

Ray walked off before returning with one of Edd's hats and giving it to Marie.

"Okay, do your stuff." said Ray.

Marie started sniffing the hat.

She became shocked as Ray placed a coller around her neck and grabbed a leash that was attatched to it.

"Now mush." said Ray.

Marie then ran off, but took Ray's hands along as well.

Everyone became shocked.

"Okay, new plan." said Jackie.

In the M.I.T.B; Sonic and Edd were in a hot tub.

Then a rumbling sound was heard, shocking the two.

"What is that sound?" said Edd.

"Probably an earthquake." said Sonic.

The two looked around and shrugged it off but then Marie Kanker busted down a wall.

"I AM HERE FOR YOU HANDSOME!" yelled Marie.

Edd became shocked.

"KANKER!" yelled Edd.

He then did some thinking.

"Actually this is the first time I've been glad to see a Kanker." said Edd.

"Oh wow, that is way out of character for you." said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"I know." said Edd.

Then Ray's group entered the building shocked.

"Did I just hear that an Ed was glad to see a Kanker?" said Ray.

"I did." said Ed.

"Huh, now I've seen everything." said Rock.

Edd sighed

"I don't want to know." said Edd.

He ran over to Marie and hugged her.

The Kanker became confused.

"What is this, is this another reverse psychology scenario?" said Marie.

"I hope so." said Ed.

Then the two knocked out teens woke up and looked around before becoming confused.

"Wait, this is what the entire M.I.T.B looks like from the inside?" the human said before turning to his partner in anger, "YOU GOT ME WORKED UP OVER NOTHING!"

"You were always the easy one to prank." said the hedgehog.

"Uncool dude." the human said.

He saw Marie as Edd walked away and approached her.

"Well hello gorgeous, what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" the human said flirtatiously.

But Marie grabbed one of his arms and twisted it, making him groan in pain.

"Yeah, not interested." said Marie.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, if she and her sisters weren't such bullies, they'd probably make for great allies." said Rock.

"Agreed." everyone said.

Edd then thought of something.

"Wait, what did you promise her if she helped find me?" said Edd.

"We promised that she can have you on loan for three days." said Ray.

Edd became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Edd.

Then Marie picked up Edd bridal style.

"Alright, time to make the time worth it." said Marie.

She started walking off with Edd.

"I'm not to comfortable with this. And why is Marie dressed up like a member of the US Navy?" said Edd.

"Shut up and put my hat on your head." said Marie.

"Dude, she already managed to bust you out of this place like you wanted, just let her have the moment." said Sonic.

Edd nodded

"Good point." He said

He then put the sailor hat on his head.

"If those two get married and have kids, I want to be the godfather." said Sonic.

Edd glared at Sonic.

"Jerk." said Edd.


	8. Getting off the Island

Rock's group walked over to the shore of the island and stopped.

"How did you get here anyways?" said Edd.

Rock, Ray, Jackie, and Ed did some thinking.

"We may have tied a leash to Marie after she sniffed one of your hats and she ran all the way over here no problem." said Jackie.

Sonic became confused.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you had a lovesick girl track us down to an uncharted island but didn't come up with a plan on how to get back to the mainland? That's just stupid." said Sonic.

"Yeah we didn't think the whole thing through." said Ray.

Sonic and Edd fell anime style.

"Buffoons." said Sonic.

He and Edd stood up as Rock pulled out his GPS.

"Good news, there's a tuna fishing boat on this island that still works." said Rock.

Edd is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Edd, "Where at?"

Later; a tuna boat was leaving the island and Ray was driving it.

Edd is mad.

"Why do you get to drive?" said Edd.

"Because I've seen Wicked Tuna." said Ray.

"And we don't have any fishing poles." said Rock.

Edd nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

"How long till we get back to the mainland?" said Sonic.

Rock did some work on his GPS.

"Well, it took us three minutes to get to the island, and considering the path we took which I was lucky enough to jot down as a reminder, I'd say about...three days." said Rock.

Marie giggled.

"Worth it." said Marie.

She grabbed Edd by the shirt and dragged him off.

"Wait, I not comfortable with this arrangment." said Edd.

"Aw, get over it. One of these days, you and your friends will have to get over your shyness over girls." said Sonic.

Edd groaned as he was dragged into a room and the door was closed.

The door opened up and Marie placed a sign that said 'Don't Open for 3 Days' on the door before closing it.

Jackie walked over to Sonic and gave him a roll of twenties.

"Here's the money for the wager involving those two." said Jackie.

Sonic chuckled.

With Glomgold; he was in his home about to enter a safe.

"Alright, now to enjoy the sight of all my fortune." said Glomgold.

He entered the safe and saw that it was empty, shocking him.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled Glomgold, "I'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

In Ray's house; Eddy was counting loads of money.

He snickered evilly.

"Dumb dress wearing duck." said Eddy.

"ITS A KILT!" Glomgold shouted from far away.

"Eh, at least he doesn't know where I'm at and that I stole his money." said Eddy.

Then Glomgold busted down a door and walked to Eddy angrily.

"YOU STOLE ALL OF MY MONEY!? YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Glomgold.

Eddy is shocked.

"What?" said Eddy.

"You tricked me out of all my money, personal info, and now I'm a joke in all of Duckberg." said Glomgold.

"You're already a joke in all of Duckberg." said Eddy.

"HEY LOOK IT GLOMGOLD THE LOSER! LETS ALL POINT AND LAUGH AT HIM!" A Blue Bird shouted.

Then loads of people appeared and started pointing and laughing at Glomgold.

The duck groaned.

"This sucks." said Glomgold, "It wouldn't surprise me if someone was actually good enough to take someones eye."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Lincoln's room; the albino haired boy had a green marble in his left eye socket and was reading a Spider Man comic.

Then Spongebob climbed into the attic.

"Don't mine me, just-"Spongebob said before Lincoln turned to him and saw the marble eye, shocking him, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sea sponge that for some odd reason looked like a kitchen sponge fell out of the attic.

Lincoln is confused.

"What's his problem?" said Lincoln.

He pulled out his phone and turned on his selfie camera and saw what Spongebob was shocked about, shocking him.

So shocked that Lincoln screamed very loudly, it caused tons of birds to fly away.

Duncan who was on the porch of his room chuckled while looking at Lincoln's eye he stole.

"Chump." said Duncan.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Hopefully the eye is put back in properly." said Glomgold.

He saw Eddy try to sneak away with his money.

"NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Glomgold.

Glomgold tried to run but cops arrived.

"FREEZE!" yelled the cops.

Glomgold groaned and raised his hands.

"Not you, the teen who made off with all your money. But we'll take you as well since you match the descripton of someone who destroyed an entire golf course." said one of the cops.

Glomgold groaned again.


End file.
